When the Sun Goes Round the Moon
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: Edward and Jacob! One year has passed since everything began. Now with the start of classes and the arrival of the new girl, Bella, not to mention left over wolf pack and vampire drama, the boys will learn what it really means to fight for love.
1. Prologue

When the Sun Goes 'Round the Moon

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just want to say that I am beyond sorry for the delay in this sequel. I never forgot about the first story or this one. This has just been a rough year, I haven't actually written anything in about four or more months. Anyway, I'm back and so is the story. I sincerely hope that this story can be just as popular as the other, if not more. For now, here's a little teaser to get you going. It's a little racy. I'll try and have more for you tomorrow or maybe even today after classes! _

Prologue

_I don't know but I think I maybe Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly Maybe I should Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I Know you better (Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat)_

The sun had set hours before and the only light that illuminated the darkened forest was that provided by the full moon. The vampire watched, his golden eyes scanning the forest floor, as the moonlight bounced and danced on the different surfaces, creating a sort of light show. For a moment the dancing lights reminded him of his pixie-like younger sister, but his comparisons were cut short as his ears perked up as the lightest of twigs snapped. His muscles tensed, but before he could prepare himself for the attack, the large wolf barreled out of some nearby bushes, tackling the stone-line creature.

The two immortals wrestled across the forest floor; however, it was the wolf that ended up on top. With no hesitation the wolf began to tear and rip, his claws and sharp-as-knives teeth went to work. Only, they did not tear at the pale skin of the vampire. Instead the wolf worked each piece of clothing from the vampire's body, until all that was left were his shoes and socks.

For a moment the vampire could have sworn the wolf was grinning and before his eyes, he changed. The wolf was no longer present, yet in his place was a boy. He looked more like a man, with his size and the way his bulging muscles protruded from his body, but there was a kind of youthfulness and an innocence that rested in his face and behind his eyes that spoke to who he really was. The vampire also notice that the "wolf" had not been grinning, but a deep, triumphant smirk rested on the boy's face. His full lips were turned up, to reveal a perfect set of flawlessly white teeth; that offset the deep russet color of his skin.

The vampire went to speak but the boy; still resting on the vampire's mid-section, his thighs on either side of the vampire's hips didn't not provide him the chance. Before the vampire could even release a syllable the young boy had crashed his lips down on to the vampires. Instinctively the vampire returned the kiss, meeting it with just as much as passion. In response to the vampire's returned passion the boy began to grind his hips down onto the vampire's lap and began to "bring him to life".

Soon heavy clouds rolled in and some of the light from the moon disappeared as rain began to fall in light drops, but what was left began to reflect off of the soaked bodies of the immortals as they went through the forest, taming each other; a collision of fire and ice that echoed off the emptiness of the darkened woods.


	2. First Day on a Brand New Planet

When the Sun Goes Round the Moon

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the comments guys! I love them, and they really do keep me going. I hope you'll stick with this story! By the way, you may notice that the chapters are kind of short, but that's because I am trying to balance writing with college (it's harder than you'd think). But I will be updating more frequently because they're short, to keep the story moving. Oh, and if there is something you'd like to see in the story feel free to suggest it. Beside from a few of the cliffhangers from the last story, there are only a few things I, myself plan to add, but I'd love to hear from you. OH! One more thing. Haha. The rating will be bumped from "T" to "M", probably soon. So, look out for that guys! If you would prefer I kept the sexual stuff to a minimum and less detailed, so it can stay at a "T" rating, lemme know. _

…

Chapter 2: First Day on a Brand New Planet

_To my ex-best friends, don't know how we grew apart  
To my favorite band, and sing-alongs in my car  
To the face I see in my memories  
Where are you now? (Where Are You Now? By Honor Society)_

…

The day's weather didn't seem to be starting out in such a terrible manner. The clouds were light, but still thick enough to prevent any real sun from peeking through. The rain came in light little drops, a little more than a drizzle, but not a downpour.

The sound of soft classical music slipped from the speakers and filled the small silver Volvo, but the music did not really register else where in Jacob's mind. Not even the thick greenery that passed in a blur as the car sped onward.

He was elsewhere.

Today was the first day of school; his junior year. He was finally an upperclassmen, not yet a senior, but no longer on the bottom of the totem pole. This was a day he had been envisioning since grade school. Only, it wasn't playing out as he had dreamed it would.

There was no Reservation. No deep rumblings from old trucks. No friends. No Quil. No Embry. No Seth. Just him. Jacob couldn't help but to feel a pang of despair at that fact. Not only had he dreamed of this day, but so had his friends. This was their time and here he was without them. He could feel his emotions getting the best of him, so he did his best to fight them back and mentally shook himself.

He wasn't alone.

Jacob looked to his left and saw that Edward's penetrating gaze was on him. He knew that look.

"Don't you think you should be a bit more concerned with keeping your eyes on the road and not trying to pry into my head?" Jake smirked.

"You are _far_ more interesting." Edward smiled and turned the wheel, easily taking a turn, without looking, on the familiar road to Forks High School.

"Show off." Jacob muttered.

Edward simply shrugged and smiled. "So are you excited? First day and all that?" It was Jake who shrugged this time. Edward's smile faltered a bit. He knew Jake wasn't exactly looking forward to today. A new school, new people; all new reminders of the home he was leaving behind. Edward did not take this personally, he knew Jake loved him and had accepted the Cullen's as his new family, but of course there would always be a part of him that longed to be _home_.

Or to feel like he belonged. Not just as if he was forced into some new world and cast out of his old one.

"I'm sorry," Edward spoke softly. His eyes now back on the road.

Now Jacob felt guilty. "Hey," he reached over and slipped his left hand beneath Edward's right one, which rested in between them. "I'm just a little nervous. But if it helps," he smiled sincerely, "I'm glad to be here with you."

Edward looked back to the boy beside him, taking another turn, "You're sure?"

Jake pointed with his free hand to his smile, "Would you doubt a smile like this?"

Both boys chuckled and enjoyed the rest of the drive in silence, their hands still intertwined.

This was going to be a good year, Jake told himself.

It had to be.

…

It wasn't long before the boys pulled into the student parking lot at Forks High School. Thankfully, the rain had lessened, so the umbrella that had been resting in Jacob's lap was happily discarded into the backseat.

Jake watched as the unfamiliar faces of his new classmates bounced around happily, greeting each other, walking to class; normal "first day of school stuff".

For a moment Jake wished he was normal. But he shook off that notion quickly, because in a world of normal, he wouldn't have Edward. He didn't like that world; not one bit.

"You ready?" Both boys asked in unison causing a chuckle to erupt from both of them. They nodded to each other and made their way out of the car and across the lot, their hands only separating until they had gotten out of and around the car.

Neither of them failed to notice the dropped jaws or the shocked stares from the surrounding teens. They didn't know whether the humans were more shocked at the fact that they were together or how stunning they looked together. The deep russet color of Jacob's skin, next to the pale Ivory of Edward's. The way both, Jacob's short, dark locks, and Edward's tussled blondish mane, seemed to shimmer, even in the low light. And the way each piece of their clothing hung perfectly to their defined bodies, their muscles moving beneath the expensive fabrics.

Edward couldn't contain his smile as the thoughts of several students passed through his mind. Some were of jealousy. Some confusion (not as to "When did Edward Cullen go gay", but boys who found themselves surprisingly jealous of both Edward and Jacob).

As the boys continued on toward the office, the buzz continued. Only to intensify as Police Chief Swan arrived and brunette girl, with smooth pale skin, exited the cruiser.

There were two new students on campus today.


End file.
